Le retour du fils prodigue
by Dinou
Summary: le retour d'un être cher auprès de l'un de nos héros


Stargate SG-1

**Le retour du fils prodigue.**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance Sam/Jack, humour, aventure (juste un poil)

**Résumé** : un être cher revient auprès de l'un de nos héros.

**Saison** : grand max saison 7

**Spoiler** : double, et un ou deux zodes qui traînent dans le coin  
**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série « Stargate SG-1 » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la série.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai commencé cette ff au brouillon en juillet, mais ensuite j'ai eut quelques soucis de pc qui ont fait que j'ai tt perdu, alors que j'en étais arrivée à la moitié. C'est pour ça que cette ff a été si longue à venir.  
**Dédicace **: cette ff est pour Vicky, Carter 1979, Mizuki, Asteries, Lina, Cris, Némesis, MA, Callie… bon enfin bref : tout le forum « La porte des étoiles imagines », et tous les fans de la série et tous ceux que je connais.

**Une dédicace spéciale** : j'étais encore dans l'écriture de cette fanfic quand une amie, **Célya**, est décédée. Cette fanfic est surtout pour elle, pour lui montrer que je ne l'oublierai jamais.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Jack était de repose ce jour là. Chaque année, le Général Georges Hammond lui donnait cette journée de libre… Aujourd'hui, ça faisait huit ans que son fils Charly était mort en jouant avec son arme de service.

Jack se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à son fils, mais depuis toutes ces années, il avait appris à vivre avec.

Comme chaque année, Jack s'était rendu au cimetière, sur la tombe de son fils. Il se laissait aller à verser des larmes sur la tombe de son fils.

Les autres membres de SG-1 savaient ce que représentait cette date pour Jack.  
Sam et Daniel étaient restés à la base, Teal'c, quant à lui, était sur le site Alpha auprès de son fils.

Sam travaillait sur son réacteur à naqquaddah pendant que Daniel traduisait une inscription quand…

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Alerte ! Alerte ! Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

S : « Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! J'y étais presque !!! » ragea t-elle. « Ils ont intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour avoir oser activer la porte des étoiles ! » dit elle en sortant en courant de son laboratoire pour se diriger vers la salle de contrôle.

Dans le couloir, Sam rencontra Daniel, qui se dirigeait aussi vers la salle de contrôle.

D : « Vous semblez contrariée Sam. »

S : « Un peu oui ! J'avais pratiquement fini une expérience sur mon réacteur à naqquaddah, mais comme je l'ai arrêtée avait la fin, je vais devoir tout recommencer. »

Daniel lui lança un regard compatissant et Sam lui répondit par un sourire de gratitude.

Tout le monde en salle de contrôle s'activait pour savoir le pourquoi de cette activation. Des militaires se tenaient prêts à tirer en salle d'embarquement.

S : « Des informations sur cette activation ? » demanda t-elle au sergent Siler.

S.S : « Non Madame, mais les variations émises par la porte sont totalement différentes de celles que nous avons pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. »

Sam prit alors place devant un des ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier à toute allure. Mais l'iris commençait à vaciller.

H : « Major Carter, que se passe t-il ? » demanda Hammond.

S : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mon Général. » dit cette dernière.

Tout à coup l'iris s'ouvrit laissant passer un adolescent avec quelque chose dans ses bras.

Ado : « Fermez l'iris ! Vite ! Ils sont justes derrière moi ! » hurlait il en courant pour se mettre à l'abris.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup de lance passa la porte et que deux secondes plus tard un jaffa passait la porte des étoiles à son tour. Les soldats du SG-C abattirent le jaffa et Sam parvint enfin à fermer l'iris et à désenclencher la porte des étoiles. Toutefois de nombreuses questions se posaient encore quant à l'identité du jeune homme, et le pourquoi de sa venue au SG-C.

Ado : « Baissez vos armes. Vous ne risquez rien, je vous le jure. Je ne suis même pas armé. »

H : « Excusez-moi jeune homme mais c'est à moi d'en juger. » dit il en entrant dans la salle d'embarquement, suivi de Sam et de Daniel.

Ado : « Comme vous voulez ! »

Tout à coup, l'attention du jeune homme se porta sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Ado : « Oh ! Ne pleure pas Cathy ! On est en sécurité maintenant. » dit il en tenant tout contre lui un petit bébé.

Sam fixait le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait un regard similaire à celui de Jack et même certains traits physiques de celui ci. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sam alors que Cathy enfouissait sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Il lui sourit. Ce sourire… c'était celui de Jack !

Ado : « Il faut que je parle à Jack O'Neill. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de Sam

S : « Le Colonel O'Neill n'est pas ici… »

Ado : « Il faut vraiment que je lui parle… » dit il fébrilement.

S : « Ca va ? » demanda t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Ado : « Je ne me sens pas très bien. » lui avoua t-il. « Vous pourriez la prendre s'il vous plaît ? »

Sam prit le bébé dans ses bras et commença à la bercer car Cathy allait bientôt se remettre à pleurer. Alors Cathy se calma et mit rapidement sa tête au creux du cou de Sam.

Ado : « Elle a vite repris ses marques… comme si rien ne s'était passé… » dit il avant de perdre connaissance.

S : « Appelez une équipe médicale ! » dit elle affolée.

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance, mais c'était ainsi, elle se fiait à son instinct.

Alors que les brancardiers allaient emmener l'adolescent…

Ado : « Appeler le Colonel O'Neill… il doit venir… je dois le voir… je t'en prie Sam… » dit il juste avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Sam suivit des yeux les brancardiers se diriger à toue allure vers l'infirmerie où officiait le docteur Frasier. Sam tenait toujours Cathy dans ses bras et se demandait comment il pouvait connaître son prénom. Puis elle baissa les yeux et vit Cathy gentiment endormie dans ses bras.

Daniel, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, s'approcha de Sam.

D : « Qu'en pensez vous Sam ? »

S : « Je pense qu'il faut prévenir immédiatement le Colonel O'Neill. » dit elle tout en contemplant le bébé.

D : « Qui prend le risque de l'appeler ? »

S : « Je m'en occupe. »

H : « Vous êtes sûre de vous Major ? Vous savez ce que représente ce jour pour lui, il vaut peut être mieux que ce soit moi qui l'appelle. »

S : « Non mon Général, c'est à moi de le faire. Ensuite j'emmènerai cette petite fille voir Janet pour un bilan médical. »

H : « Bien, faites Major. »

S : « Merci mon Général. » dit elle en quittant la salle d'embarquement.

Daniel et le Général la regardèrent partir de la salle d'embarquement.

H : « Je me demande bien pourquoi il voulait voir le Colonel O'Neill. »

D : « Je ne sais pas mon Général. Mais je crois que bientôt nous aurons une réponse à cette question. »

H : « oui… »

D : « Un problème Général ? »

H : « J'espère qu'il ne va pas hurler quand le Major va lui demander de rentrer à la base. »

D : « Général si c'est Sam qui le lui demande, je vous jure qu'il accourt dans les trente minutes qui suivent grand maximum. »

Le Général sourit aux sous-entendus de Daniel.

H : « Oui vous avez raison. »

De son côté, Sam allait vers son labo pour appeler Jack. Elle ferma la porte en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Cathy. Elle s'assit sur son tabouret et composa le numéro de portable de Jack. Evidemment Sam le connaissait par cœur.

Jack était toujours dans le cimetière sur la tombe de son défunt fils. Tout à coup, son portable sonna. Il vit afficher « Labo Sam », alors il répondit.

J : « Oui ? » dit il d'une voix terne.

S : « Mon Colonel, c'est Carter. »

J : « Que puis je faire pour vous Major ? » dit il sans vraiment prêter attention à la conversation.

S : « Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que l'on vous dérange aujourd'hui, mais c'est vraiment important. »

J : « Carter, crachez le morceau. »

S : « Il faut absolument que vous rentriez à la base dans les plus brefs délais Monsieur. »

J : « QUOI ?!? » demanda t-il énervé.

C'est à ce moment là que Cathy décida de se mêler de la conversation alors qu'elle n'y avait pas été invitée en se mettant à pleurer, ce qui, bien évidemment, intrigua Jack.

J : « C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un bébé qui pleur. »

S : « C'est parce que c'est un bébé qui pleur. Ca fait partie de la raison pour laquelle vous devez rentrer au plus vite à la base mon Colonel. »

J : « Bien. » dit il résigné. « J'arrive dès que possible. »

S : « Merci mon Colonel. Je vous attendrai dans mon labo. » dit elle avant de raccrocher. « Eh bien, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal tu sais ! Allez, il est temps que tu ailles dire coucou à Janet jeune demoiselle. » dit elle tout en berçant la petite fille.

Jack arriva, comme l'avait prévu Daniel, mais de trente mites plus tard. Il se dirigea directement dans le labo de Sam mais il ne vit personne en entrant. Néanmoins, il y avait une note manuscrite à son intention.

_« Je suis à l'infirmerie. Venez m'y rejoindre s'il vous plaît._

_Sam »_

Jack suivit alors les consignes de Sam et partit vers l'antre de Janet. Quand il arriva, il entendit le bébé hurler à pleins poumons.

J : « Ouah ! Quelle voix ! » dit il en approchant, de Janet, Sam et Cathy.

Jan : « Voilà, j'ai fini. »

S : « Merci Janet. Viens me voir mon cœur. » dit elle en prenant Cathy dans ses bras.

Jack observait la scène : Sam avec un bébé… elle était si belle…

J : « Pourquoi vous l'avez torturé ce bébé ? Il vous a fait quelque chose ? Il a touché à naqqhi sans autorisation ? » dit il en reprenant ses esprits.

S : « Non mon Colonel, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. »

J : « Bon, alors, pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ? »

S : « Janet, je peux l'emmener avec moi ? »

Jan : « Oui, bien sûr. Pas de problème. Je te ferai parvenir le résultat des analyses dès qu'elles me seront revenues. »

Jan : « Merci Janet. » dit elle en contemplant Cathy.

J : « Coucou Carter !!! Je suis encore là ! Et j'attends toujours une explication ! »

S : « Oh, excusez moi monsieur »

J : « C'est rien. »

S : « Voilà, il y a moins d'une heure, un jeune homme est passé par la porte des étoiles. Il était poursuivi par un jaffa. Il est venu accompagner de cette jeune demoiselle. Avant de s'évanouir, il m'a demandée de vous contacter, apparemment il veut vous parler. »

J : « Où est il ? »

S : « Dans la chambre à côté. »

J : « Alors, allons voir ça ! »

Jack et Sam se dirigèrent vers la chambre où le jeune homme dormait. Quand Jack entra dans la chambre, il fut comme figé. C'est à ce moment là que le visiteur se réveilla.

S : « Bonjour, ça va ? »

Ado : « Un peu dans le brouillard mais ça va. »

S : « Comme vous me l'avez demandée, j'ai fait venir le Colonel O'Neill. »

Ado : « Salut ! » dit il au Colonel, mais Jack était toujours figé. « Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? » le jeune homme continua de fixer Jack.

J : « Ce n'est pas possible ! » dit Jack.

Ado : « Je suis mort dans cette réalité n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il à Jack.

Jack aquièça, incapable de dire un mot.

S : « Excusez moi. ? »

Ado : « Oui ? »

S : « Cette réalité ? »

Ado : « Je crois que je dois me présenter : je m'appelle Charly O'Neill. » dit il en regardant Jack.

J : « C'est impossible. »

Ch : « Ah si c'est possible ! Dans ma réalité, Sam a bidouillé encore une fois la porte des étoiles, et en faisant je ne sais plus trop quoi, elle a trouvé que la porte pouvait servir de miroir quantique… » Tout à coup, le visage de Charly s'assombrit. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai raconter cette histoire qu'une seule fois, alors si je pouvais tout raconter quand le Général, Daniel et Teal'c seront là… »

J : « Comme tu veux. » dit Jack qui commençait à reprendre le dessus.

Ch : « Merci. » dit il en souriant à Jack. « Et Cathy elle n'a rien ? » demanda t-il à Sam.

S : « Non elle est en parfaite santé. Mais Janet lui a quand même fait faire des analyses pour plus de sécurité. »

Ch : « Je peux la prendre ? »

S : « Euh…oui ! »

Ch : « Viens voir ton grand frère Cathy ! » dit il en la prenant des bras de Sam.

J : « Grand frère ? » demanda t-il surpris.

Ch : « Oui. » lui répondit il simplement tout en continuant de jouer avec Cathy, au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière qui faisait de grands sourires à Charly.

Une heure plus tard, Sg-1 au complet, vu que Teal'c avait été rappelé d'urgence, le Général Hammond , Janet ainsi que nos deux visiteurs étaient en salle de briefing.

H : « Nous vous écoutons. »

Ch : « Merci mon Général. Je m'appelle Charles Jonathan William O'Neill, mais appelez moi Charly sinon on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! » dit il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Sam sourit à cette remarque car il y avait reconnu tout de suite l'humour particulier de Jack. Ce dernier fixaient ce fils qu'il avait perdu il y a temps d'années. « Euh pardon, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Il y a quelques temps Sam… Je peux toujours te… vous… appeler Sam ? »

S : « Bien sûr. »

Ch : « Cool ! Donc Sam a bidouillé la porte pour une expérience quelconque, et allez savoir comment, elle a vu que la porte pouvait servir de miroir quantique. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, nous avons été informé par la Tok'râ, qu'Anubis avait projeté de nous attaqué. Mais malgré tout ce que nous avions mis en place pour l'en empêcher, il y est parvenu et a tout détruit… toutes les villes… et il a fini par le SG-C. Il est même parvenu à nous bloquer la porte des étoiles, nous ne parvenions plus à l'ouvrir. Mais Sam a trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème, mais pour un seul passage et que peu de temps. Elle en a parlé à papa, et ils ont décidé de nous envoyer, Cathy et moi, dans une dimension parallèle pour nous sauver.. » les yeux de Charly commençait à se remplir de larmes. « Ils sont morts tous les deux en couvrant notre fuite à Cathy et moi… »

Sam se leva de son siège et alla s'asseoir près de Charly et Cathy. Elle prit Cathy dans ses bras et força Charly à la regarder dans les yeux.

S : « Ils l'ont fait pour vous sauver la vie, pour eux c'était un sacrifice qu'ils étaient prêts à faire pour vous. Ils vous aimaient plus que tout. »

Ch : « Oui, je sais que vous… »

S : « Que tu. » le coupa t-elle gentiment.

Ch : « Que tu as raison… comme toujours ! »

Jan : « Peut être peux tu m'aider à répondre à question Charly. »

Ch : « Je vais essayer. »

Jan : « Les analyses de sang de Cathy révèle un fort taux de naqquaddah et deux sortes de traces goa'uld. »

Ch : « Bah oui, c'est normal. »

Jan : « Comment ça ? »

Ch : « Elle tient ça de son papa et de sa maman. » dit il comme une évidence.

Jan : « Pardon ? »

Ch : « Bah, dans votre réalité, papa et Sam n'ont pas été des hôtes Tok'râ ? »

J : « Si. »

Ch : « Bah voilà, vous l'avez votre explication. »

S : « C'est moi la… »

Ch : « Oui, tu es la mère de Cathy et ma belle mère ! »

De : « Youppi !!! » dit Daniel tout bas, mais hélas pour lui, tous avaient entendu, alors il s'enfonça dans son siège et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

Ch : « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

H : « Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Bon, Colonel vous conduirez ce jeune homme à ses quartiers. Ce sont ceux à côté des vôtres. »

J : « Bien mon Général. »

S : « Mon Général ? »

H : « Oui Major. »

S : « Avec votre permission, j'aimerais garder Cathy avec moi. »

H : « Comme vous voulez Major. Vous vous établirez dans un des quartiers des invités avec cette jeune demoiselle. Ainsi elle n'empêchera pas le personnel de la base de dormir. »

S : « Merci mon Général. »

H : « Bien. Autre chose ? » Personne ne dit mot. « Bien, rompez. » dit il en quittant la salle de briefing.

Jack, comme Sam, était encore sous le coup de la révélation que venait de faire Charly. Lui et Sam étaient encore ensemble dans une autre réalité…

Charly avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

J : « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Ch : « Toi et Sam ! Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques ! » dit il en se levant.

J : « Non mais attends toi ! Je vais t'apprendre à parler à ton père sur ce ton ! » feint il de se mettre en colère.

Ch : « Ouais, ouais, c'est cela oui ! Je suis absolument convaincu ! Bon tu me montres mes quartiers s'il te plaît ? »

J : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Ch : « Quand tu veux, je suis ton homme ! »

Jack sourit, saisit on fils par les épaules et le conduisit à ses quartiers.

Peu de mots furent échangés jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à la chambre.

J : « Comme tu vois côté meuble, on n'est pas franchement encombré. »

Ch : « Bah c'est les joies et les bonheurs de l'U.S. Air Force p'pa. » dit il naturellement.

J : « Ouais, ça doit être ça. »

Ch : « Pourrais tu arrêter de me fixer s'il te plaît ? »

J : « Désolé, c'est que… »

Ch : « Ca te fait bizarre de me voir en vie ? »

J : Oui… »

Ch : « Je comprends. »

J : « Bien… »

Ch : « Tu crois que Cathy et moi, on va pouvoir rester ici… avec toi et Sam ? »

J : « Il ne manquerait plus que ça que vous deviez partir ! Je suis sûr que vous allez rester ! Et de toute façon, Carter ne veut pas lâcher le bébé, alors… »

Ch : « C'est normal ! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait des enfants… » Tout à coup Charly s'interrompit. « Je ne devrais pas en parler sans l'accord de Sam. Elle pourrait me trucider juste pour avoir oser aborder sans le sujet sans consentement préalable. »

J : « Tu as sûrement raison. »

Ch : « Comme d'hab ! »

J : « Je vais te laisser. Tu dois te reposer un peu. »

Alors que Jack allait passer la porte, Charly lui sauta dessus et serra Jack fort contre lui. Jack fut tout d'abord surpris, mais finalement serra son fils dans ses bras. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Ch : « Ne me laisse plus jamais, je ne veux pas revivre ça ! » dit il en se cramponnant à Jack comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

J : « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher de si tôt. »

C : « Merci papa ! »

J : « Mais je t'en prie. Allez maintenant tu dois te reposer, où Janet va me faire la peau ! »

Charly sourit et consentit à se mettre au lit, toutefois…

Ch : « Papa ? »

J : « Oui ? »

Ch : « Je sais que ce n'est plus de mon âge mais… »

J : « Mais… » l'encouragea t-il à continuer.

Ch : « Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que je m'endorme s'il te plaît ? »

Tout à coup Jack revit le visage de son fils lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il réveillait Jack en pleine nuit pour tuer les fantômes et autres monstres dans sa chambre.

J : « Pas de problème. »

Jack prit une chose et s'assit près du lit de son fils. Charly ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, rassuré par la seule présence de Jack.

Au bout de deux heures, Jack quitta son fils, alla manger quelque chose et alla dans ses quartiers.

En plein milieu de la nuit, le téléphone de sa chambre sonna.

J : « Quoi ? »

S : « Excusez moi de vous réveillez Colonel, mais vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider. »

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a C… » Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit Cathy hurler à pleins poumons. « J'arrive. » dit il avant de raccrocher.

Jack attrapa un pantalon et une chemise, sauta dans ses chaussures et fit route rapidement vers les quartiers de Sam et Cathy. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans les quartiers de son second.

S : « Oh Dieu merci vous êtes là ! »

J : « Carter, il n'y a que de faux dieux ! Bon alors qu'est ce que tu as ? » dit il en prenant Cathy des bras de Sam. « Tu veux qu'on aie des ennuies ? T'imagine ce que va dire Hammond si tu réveilles toute la base ? On va se faire jeter ! »

La petite regardait Jack droit dans les yeux et semblait l'écouter attentivement.

S : « Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » dit il en tenant Cathy tout contre lui.

S : « Bah à vrai dire, je n'ai pas tout compris. Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure environ pour son biberon. Je l'ai nourrie, changée, bercée un moment et je l'ai remise dans son lit une fois qu'elle s'était endormie. Puis quinze minutes plus tard elle s'est réveillée et s'est mise à hurler, et je ne suis pas parvenue à la calmer. »

J : « Elle a du faire un cauchemar. » dit il en la berçant.

Jack accrocha le regard de Sam. Chacun d'eux pouvait lire dans le regard de l'autre le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Mais bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Cathy se rappela à leur bon souvenir. Alors Jack commença à bercer Cathy en faisant des aller-retour dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que la petite se rendorme.

J : « Elle dort maintenant, je vais vous laisser. » dit il en mettant Cathy dans son lit.

S : « Merci encore d'être venue à mon aide. »

J : « A votre service. »

Alors que Jack allait quitter la pièce…

Ca : « OOOUUUIIINNN !!! »

Alors Jack ferma la porte et avec Sam, ils revinrent au dessus du berceau de Cathy. La petite ouvrit les yeux un court instant et vit les visages de Jack et Sam, alors elle se rendormit aussi sec.

S : « Je crois que vous êtes coincé ici pour la nuit mon Colonel. »

J : « On dirait Carter. »

Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par la situation. Les quartiers que le Général Hammond avait donné à Sam étaient très spacieux. Dans cette chambre il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'occuper d'un bébé : un berceau, une table à langer, une table avec deux chaises, la tv, un canapé et surtout un grand lit deux places. Et le petit plus : un salle de bain privée

Sam et Jack fixaient le grand lit.

J : « Bon… Nous sommes adultes. »

S : « Absolument. »

J : « Donc agissons en tant que tel. »

S : « A vos ordres. »

J : « Nous pouvons partager ce lit tout de même. »

S : « Bien sûr. »

J : « Bon… » dit il en se mettant face au lit. « Je vais prendre le côté gauche. »

S : « Parfait, je préfère le côté droit, et ainsi je suis à côté de Cathy. »

Jack, voyant bien que Sam ne ferait pas le premier pas, fut le premier à se mettre sous les draps.

J : « Bonne nuit. » dit il en fermant les yeux.

Sam vint alors se mettre de son côté du lit.

S : « Bonne nuit. » dit elle en s'allongeant près de Jack.

La proximité de l'être aimé faisait qu'aucun des deux ne parvenaient à trouver le sommeil.

Alors que le sommeil allait avoir raison de nos deux militaires…

Ca : « OOOOUUUUIIIINNNN !!!! »

Sam se leva rapidement et récupéra Cathy. Jack alluma la lumière mais resta au chaud sous les couvertures.

J : « On va en faire une chanteuse plus tard. »

Sam sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Jack s'approcha de Sam et de Cathy. Le bébé saisit un doigt de la main droite de Jack. Ce dernier sourit en regardant tendrement le petit bout de chou.

S : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

J : « Je pensais à la première fois où Charly avait serré mon doigt comme ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux, dans cette position encore quelques minutes.

J : « Je crois que j'ai une idée, si on veut dormir. »

S : « Je suis toute ouïe. »

Jack prit Cathy dans ses bras et s'allongea dans le lit. Il dit à Sam d'en faire de même. Puis, il plaça Cathy entre eux. Alors les deux militaires se faisaient face. Jack sourit et éteignit la lumière. Jack et Sam avaient l'impression de vivre un rêve… ensemble… dans la même chambre… avec un enfant… leur enfant…

Cathy se sentait rassuré et ne réveilla plus de la nuit.

De son côté, Charly était en plein cauchemar. Il revivait encore et encore en rêve le moment où son père et Sam étaient morts pour leur sauver la vie. Il se réveilla au petit matin en sueur. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Jack et entra, mais il se trouva face à un lit vide. Alors il se dirigea vers les nouveaux quartiers de Sam. Il frappa sans faire trop de bruit et entra. Jack, qui avait entendu la porte, ouvrit les yeux, alluma la lumière, et vit son fils. Immédiatement, Jack comprit que son fils n'allait pas bien.

J : « Approche. » dit il tout bas.

Charly obéit à son père.

Jack réveilla doucement Samantha. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle vit Charly sans que Jack n'eut à dire quoi que ce soir ce qu'il voulait. Alors elle prit Cathy dans ses bras avec beaucoup de précaution et se poussa vers un bord du lit. Jack lui aussi se poussa vers une extrémité du lit. Ainsi, il restait une place vacante au milieu.

S : « Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » murmura t-elle en offrant à Charly un doux sourire.

J : « Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va pas le claironner dans toute la base. »

Charly sourit et vint prendre place entre Jack et Sam, et tous se rendormirent.

Trois heures plus tard, Cathy se réveilla pour cause d'estomac vide.

S : « Chut mon ange ! Je vais te donner ton biberon. »

Charly et Jack ouvrirent les yeux avec beaucoup de mal, et la seule chose que l'on entendit des hommes O'Neill fut :

Ch & J : « Humm… humm… on peut jamais dormir tranquille dans cette base ! »

Daniel arriva une demie heure plus tard. Quand il entra, il fut surpris : il pensait trouver Sam et Cathy, et faisait face à Jack et Charly.

D : « C'est quoi ce bazar ? »

J : « Salut Daniel ! » dit il d'une voix endormie.

Ch : « Jour ! » dit il sur le même ton que son père.

D : « Où sont Sam et Cathy ? »

S : « Nous sommes là ! » dit Sam en sortant de la salle de bain habillée de son treillis, Cathy blottie tout contre elle. « Dites moi messieurs, vous comptez vous lever un jour ? »

Ch & J : « Ouais, ouais… »

S : « A cette allure là, demain vous y serez encore. »

Daniel était ébahi face à la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre réalité.

D : « Euh… Sam ? »

S : « Oui ? »

D : « Nous y allons ? »

S : « Mais où ça ? »

D : « Nous mettre au travail ? »

S : « Hein ? »

D : « Les plaques trouvées par SG-4. »

S : « Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais totalement oublié ! »

D : « Oui je vois ça ! »

Sam s'approcha de Jack. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle.

S : « Vous croyez que vous aller vous en sortir si je vous laisse Cathy messieurs ? »

Ch & J : « On se débrouillera. »

Jack prit alors Cathy des bras de Sam et cette dernière quitta la chambre Daniel sur les talons.

Charly regardait son père et sa sœur, et il repensa à son monde… détruit et envahi par les goa'ulds…

J : « Charly ? »

Ch : « Oui ? »

J : « Tu sais que si tu as besoins de parler, je suis là. »

Ch : « Bien sûr. »

J : « Parle moi de toi. »

Ch : « Non, toi d'abord. »

J : « Que veux tu savoir ? »

Ch : « Quand est ce que je suis mort ? » demanda t-il timidement.

J : « Il y a huit ans et un jour… nous devions jouer au base ball, mais je suis arrivée en retard à cause de mon travail… Nous nous sommes disputés et tu es allé dans la maison pas mal fâché contre moi. Je suis allé près de ta mère qui était dans la jardin… » Jack dut s'arrêter un instant, tellement ses souvenirs lui étaient douloureux. « … puis tout à coup, on a entendu un coup de feu… Nous sommes montés et tu étais dans notre chambre, étendu par terre, mon arme de service à côté de toi… »

Ch : « C'est arrivé aussi dans ma dimension. J'ai vu ton arme, et j'ai cru que c'était un jouet, tu me ramenais toujours un jouet quand tu rentrais de mission. Alors j'ai joué avec et puis le coup est parti. Je me suis blessé gravement et je suis resté plusieurs jours dans le coma. Mais finalement je m'en suis sortie. »

J : « Tu as eut de la chance ? »

Ch : « Beaucoup oui… » dit il pensif. « Et maman ? »

J : « Quoi ta mère ? »

Ch : « Vous n'êtes plus ensemble n'est ce pas ? »

J : « Non, en effet. »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Nous n'avons pas su traversé ta mort ensemble. Nous nous sommes éloignés. Quelques temps plus tard ta mère a demandé le divorce. »

Ch : « Ah ? »

J : « Et dans ta réalité ? »

Ch : « Moi, c'était autre chose. »

J : « Raconte moi. »

Ch : « Après mon accident, nous sommes rentrés tous les trois à la maison. Puis tu es parti pour Abydos, et maman et moi on t'attendait. Quand tu es rentré, maman t'a fait une scène car elle ne supportait plus tes absences. Alors, tu as décidé de prendre ta retraite. Un an plus tard, cet espèce de nase de Samuels est venu te chercher à la maison… »

J : « Ah, ça s'est aussi passé ici. »

Ch : « Et tu as repris du service, sans en parler à maman. Le lendemain tu as rencontré Sam… Tu as essayé de résister au charme de Sam, tout comme elle aussi a lutté. Mais vous avez craqué. »

J : « Dans ta réalité j'ai eut une liaison avec Sam alors que j'étais toujours marié à ta mère ? »

Ch : « Oui... En fait, il ne s'est rien passé de concret avec Sam jusqu'à ce qu maman et toi soyez vraiment séparés. »

J : « Combien de temps ont ils résisté ? »

Ch : « Environ une an… jusqu'à ce que Sam soit possédé par Jolinar. »

J : « Et ben… »

Ch : « Cet évènement a déclenché pas mal de chose. Tu as pris conscience que tu ne pouvais plus cacher tes sentiments pour Sam. Toi et maman, ça n'allait plus. Vous faisiez chambre à part depuis que tu étais entré au SG-C et c'était devenu la guerre à la maison. Alors tu as décidé de quitter maman. Quand tu lui as annoncé, elle a tout fait pour te retenir, mais il n'y est pas parvenu… Et puis deux mois plus tard elle est morte. »

J : « Comment ? »

Ch : « Dans un accident de voiture. Elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. » Charly avait des nœuds au fond de la gorge. « Alors, je suis allé vivre avec toi et Sam… Au début, ça a été difficile, j'en voulais à Sam… Je la tenais pour responsable de la mort de maman et de tout ce qui était arrivé… »

J : « Elle n'y était pour rien. »

Ch : « Oui je sais, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre. »

J : « Tu veux qu'on arrête là pour le moment ? On peut reprendre cette discussion plus tard. »

Ch : « Non… je veux en parler… j'ai besoin d'en parler. »

J : « Comme tu veux. »

Ch : « Un soir, en rentrant des cours, Sam et toi étiez dans le salon. Elle pleurait dans tes bras et elle semblait inconsolable. »

J : « Pourquoi ? »

Ch : « Elle venait d'apprendre que Jacob avait un cancer. »

J : « Oh… »

Ch : « Elle te disait qu'elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre son père. C'est ce soir là que j'ai su que sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture, comme maman. Alors, j'ai décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et je suis allé la voir pour essayer de la consoler. »

J : « Excuse moi de te couper, mais j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête. »

Ch : « Laquelle ? »

J : « Dans l'armée, il y a un règlement… »

Ch : « La loi de non fraternisation ? »

J : « Oui. »

Ch : « Abrogée pour le SG-C lorsque le programme a été remis en route. »

J : « OK, maintenant je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. »

C : « Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'entre toi et Sam, il n'y a jamais rien eut ? »

J : « Non. »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Demande le lui à elle. »

Ch : « Je veux bien, mais pour le moment tu es le seul que j'ai sous la main, alors c'est à toi de me répondre. »

J : « Charly… »

Ch : « S'il te plaît papa."

Jack céda devant la détermination de son fils.

J : « Je crois que c'est un mélange de différents facteurs. »

Ch : « C'est à dire ? »

J : « La peur, nos passés affectifs respectifs chargés, le règlement. »

Ch : « Je vois. Mais combien de temps encore comptez vous jouer à ce jeu débile ? »

J : « Si je le savais ! »

Ch : « J'ai encore une question. »

J : « Je t'écoute. »

Ch : « Comment on va faire ? »

J : « Comment ça ? »

Ch : « Bah, il est hors de question qu'on me sépare de Cathy. »

J : « Bien sûr. »

Ch : « Mais Sam ne va pas se séparer de Cathy, et il hors de question qu'on me sépare de toi… »

J : « J'en parlerai à Carter tout à l'heure. »

Ch : « Tu sais p'pa, elle a un prénom. »

J : « Oui je sais. »

Ch : « Alors utilise le une fois de temps en temps, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir. »

J : « Je vais y penser. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et finirent par décider de se préparer

Pendant que Charly prenait son petit déjeuner au mess en surveillant sa petite sœur, jack se dirigea vers le labo de Sam pour lui parler du problème évoquer par Charly.

Alors qu'il allait entrer, il entendit Sam et Janet discuter.

Jan : « Sam, calme toi voyons ! Il faut que vous en discutiez ensemble. »

S : « Oh Janet ! Notre situation n'était déjà pas évidente mais là c'est le pompon ! »

Jan : « Essaie de me dire ce que tu ressens. »

S : « Et bien d'un côté je suis heureuse que Cathy et Charly soient là. Ils sont tellement adorables tous les deux… Et Cathy… Cet enfant c'est mon rêve… Et puis leur père ce n'est pas n'importe qui… »

Jan : « C'est ça qui te pose problème ? »

S : « Plus ou moins… »

Jan : « Comment ça plus ou moins ? »

S : « Vois tu Janet, depuis le premier jour, j'ai des sentiments forts pour cet homme… Depuis la première fois où nous avons eut à faire à une réalité alternée, j'ai su que le seul homme avec qui je voulais faire ma vie c'était lui. Je voudrais tellement avoir le courage d'aller le voir et de lui dire à quel point je peux l'aimer… Mais à cause d'un abrutit frustré qui a osé pondre cette foutue loi de non fraternisation, je me dois de me taire ! Pourquoi dans toutes ces réalités, lui et moi étions ensemble ? Pourquoi je n'y ai pas le droit à ce bonheur que mes doubles ont partagé ? »

Jan : « Je ne sais pas Sam. »

S : « Et puis Cathy… j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais je veux que ce soit Jack leur père… Oh Janet, j'ai l'impression que la vie me punit mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... » dit Sam au bord des larmes.  
Janet s'approcha d son amie, et la prit dans ses bras.  
Jan : « On va trouver une solution Sam, je te le promets ! »

Tout à coup, le téléphone du labo de Sam sonna. Janet répondit.

Jan : « Oui… Bien j'arrive. » dit elle avant de raccrocher. « Je dois y aller Sam.. Ca va aller ? »

S : « Oui, ça va aller. Ne t'en fais pas. Merci d'avoir été là pour m'écouter. »

Jan : « Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter. »  
Janet prit une dernière fois sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et quitta le labo de Sam. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Jack. Ce dernier lui fit signe de ce taire. Janet sourit et s'éclipsa vers son antre sans ajouter un mot.

Jack avait écouter attentivement les paroles de Sam et commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte. Sam lui tournait toujours le dos et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Jack, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, préféra opter pour le geste. Il prit une main de Sam ce qui tira la jeune femme de ses pensées.

S : « Mon Colonel, mais… »

J : « Chut ! »

Sam se tut et planta son regard dans celui de Jack. Elle pouvait y lire tout l'amour sur lui portait son supérieur. Tout doucement Jack approcha Sam de lui. Il prit l'autre main de Sam dans sa main et ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Cette dernière se laissait faire, appréciant grandement c contact tactile. Jack approcha Sam de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout contre son buste. Sam n'avait pas décroché son regard de celui de Jack. Ils continuaient à se fixer. Puis, tout doucement, Jack colla son front à celui de Sam. L'un comme l'autre sentait le souffle chaud de l'être aimé. Jack questionna Sam du regard. C'était à elle maintenant de décider : soit elle arrêtait tout maintenant et elle le perdait, soit elle l'embrassait et essayait de vaincre toutes ses peurs. Sam décida de suivre son instinct qui lui disait tout bas de suivre son cœur et non plus sa tête. Elle embrassa alors Jack tout doucement, avec beaucoup de légèreté, ce qui ravit le Colonel. Les baisers devinrent au fur et à mesure enflammés, animés par cette passion qui consumait les deux militaires depuis de bien trop nombreuses années.

S : « J'ai peur… » lui murmura t-elle.

J : « Il n'y a pas de raison. Je vais rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettra. Et nous élèverons ensemble Charly et Cathy. »

S : « Nous prenons de gros risques. As tu songé une seule fois aux conséquences ? »

J : « Oui et je m'en contre balance ! On a essayé de suivre cette fichue loi, on a tenu aussi longtemps qu'on a pu maintenant il est temps pour nous de vivre notre vie ensemble. »

Sam se blottit tout contre Jack, rassuré par ces quelques paroles.

S : « Je sais que maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, rien ne pourra nous séparer. »

J : « Pas même Anubis ! »

Sam sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

J : « Bon, maintenant, il y a quelques mesures pratiques que nous devons mettre au point. » dit il sérieusement.

S : « Comment ça ? »

J : « Les enfants. »

S : « Oui ? »

J : « Charly a évoqué le fait qu'il refusait de quitter sa sœur… »

S : « Je vois. »

J : « Alors, qui va envahir l'autre ? »

S : « En voilà une bonne question. »

J : « En effet. »

S : « Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. »

J : « Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai que tu viennes chez moi. »

S : « Tu es sûr ? »

J : « Bien sûr. » dit il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

S : « Dans ce cas je m'incline. »

Jack et Sam scellèrent leur arrangement par des baiser et des caresses. Alors que tout ceci allait bon train…

Ch : « Oh non ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous ne pourriez pas éviter de faire ça quand je suis dans le coin ?!? Ah la la ! Tu vois Cathy, c'est reparti pour un tour ! » dit il d'un ton fataliste.

Sam sourit à jack et alla reprendre Cathy des bras de Charly.

S : « Viens voir maman mon cœur. »

Cathy quitta sans problème les bras de son frère pour aller dans ceux de sa mère.

J : « Bon, nous devons parler. »

Ch : « De quoi ? »

J : « De votre lieu de résidence à ta sœur et toi. »

Ch : « Alors ? »

J : « Toi et Cathy allez venir vivre chez moi. »

Ch : « Mais et Sam là dedans ? »

S : « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » lui dit elle avec un sourire.

J : « Tu comprendras plus tard. »

« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus immédiatement dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Je répète le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus immédiatement dans le bureau du Général Hammond. »

S : « On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il nous veut. »

J : « Bonne idée. Charly quant à toi, tu vas à l'infirmerie, j'ai fait demandé au docteur Frasier de te faire un nouveau bilan médical. »

Ch : « Oh papa, je t'en prie ! »

S : « En route jeune homme ! »

J : « Et sans discuter. »

Ch : « Mais et Cathy ? »

S : « Ne t'en fais pas, elle va rester avec moi. Alors vas ! »

Ch : « Chouette ! » dit il ironiquement.

J : « Charly, ne me force pas à te conduire moi même à cette infirmerie. »

Ch : « Ouh ça va ! T'enflamme pas ! Je plaisantais ! T'as vraiment pas le sens de l'humour ! » dit il en partant pour l'infirmerie.

J : « Moi ?!? Pas le sens de l'humour ?!? » dit il outré.

S : « Allez, arrête de râler ! Le Général Hammond nous attend ! »

J : « Ouais… »

**Bureau du Général Hammond** :

J : « Vous vouliez nous voir mon général ? » dit il après avoir laisser entrer Sam et Cathy.

H : « En effet, mais il ne me semble pas vous avoir demander d'amener avec vous cette jeune demoiselle. »

S : « En effet mon Général, mais Charly est à l'infirmerie, et comme elle pleure quand nous ne sommes pas avec elle… »

H : « Bien, on va faire avec pour cette fois. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

J & S : « A vos ordres. »

H : « Bien. Si je vous ai demander de venir c'est pour vous parler des enfants. »

J : « Monsieur, nous aimerions les garder avec nous. »

H : « A vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu. C'est pourquoi j'ai du avoir un entretien avec le président. »

J : « Ah… »

S : « Et qu'a t-il dit mon Général ? » demanda Sam et serrant Cathy tout contre elle.

On pouvait voir dans les yeux de Sam à quel point elle avait peur de perdre les enfants. Jack lui aussi avait peur. Tous les deux étaient pendus aux lèvres du Général.

H : « Il a été décidé que, pour le bien de ces enfants, vous en avez la garde. »

J : « Excusez moi mon Général, mais comment ça va se passer pour Charly ? »

H : « Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut Colonel. Ne vous en faites pas. »

J : « Comment ça ? »

H : « Pour les autorités, vous avez adopté ce jeune homme et c'est une étrange coïncidence s'il porte le même prénom que votre fils décédé. »

J : « Bien monsieur. »

S : « Et pour Cathy. »

H : « C'est simple également. C'est votre fille Major, désolé Colonel de vous mettre de côté. Major vous l'avez conçue et vous l'élevez seule. »

J : « Et le président est d'accord avec ça ? »

H : « Il m'a dit de faire pour le mieux. »

J & S : « Merci mon Général. »

H : « Je vous en prie. Rompez. »

J & S : « A vos ordres. »

Puis ils sortirent heureux du bureau du Général et allèrent rejoindre Charly.

**Infirmerie** :

Ch : « Mais ça fait mal votre truc ! »

Jan : « Voyons Charly ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Charly se tenait d'un côté du lit et en face de lui se tenait Janet.

J : « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »

Ch : « Oh p'pa ! Super ! Elle veut encore me faire une prise de sang ! A cette allure là, je n'aurais plus de sang d'ici ce soir. »

S : « Charly ! Sois gentil avec Janet tu veux ? tu pourras ressembler à ton père une autre fois. »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

S : « Tu comprendras plus tard. »

J : « Allez dépêche toi ! »

Ch : « Ca fait deux fois que vous me dites que je comprendrai plus tard, je peux pas avoir un début d'explication ou au moins un indice ? »

S : « Plus tard. »

Charly céda devant son père et Sam, et laissa enfin Janet finir.

Jan : « C'est bon tu peux y aller. »

Ch : « LIBERATION !!! » dit il en sautant du lit pour rejoindre sa famille. « Bon y va avant qu'elle trouve encore le moyen de me piquer pour me prendre du sang, hein ? »

J : « Allez viens ! » dit il en quittant l'infirmerie avec Charly.

S : « Merci d'avoir été patiente avec Charly. »

Jan : « Je t'en prie. Dis moi, quelque chose a changé non ? »

S : « Pas vraiment. » dit elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

La journée se déroula sans encombre : Sam était allée travailler dans son labo avec Cathy, Jack et Charly ne se quittaient plus. A la fin de la journée, SG-1 quitta la base. Pour ne pas que Daniel ne leur pose des questions, Jack et Sam partirent chacun de leur côté : Jack et les enfants dans le pick-up de ce dernier et Sam sur sa moto. Toutefois, ils arrivèrent au même endroit, bien que Sam soit passée chez elle déposée sa moto, prendre sa voiture et quelques vêtements.

Quand elle arriva, elle entendit des rires venant dujardin. Elle s'y dirigea et vit Jack et Charly rire à gorge déployée pendant que Cathy se réfugiait dans le cou de son père.

S : « Et bien, certains s'amusent à ce que je vois. » dit elle en allant vers eux.

J : « Comme tu le vois. »

Sam alla tout contre Jack pour échanger un tendre baiser.

S : « Alors, quelles sont les réjouissances pour ce premier week-end en famille ? »

J : « Que dirais tu d'un gentil petit chalet perdu dans le Minnesota ? »

S : « Euh… »

Ch : « Oh Sam dis oui ! »

Jack et Charly firent des yeux de cockers battus pour que Sam accepte.

S : « Je tiens quand même à dire messieurs que cette méthode du chien battu est absolument déloyal car vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas y résister. »

J & Ch : « Ouais ! »

S : « Toutefois, il y a une condition. »

J : « Je crois qu'on s'est réjoui trop vite. »

Ch : « Ouaip ! »

S : « Nous allons aussi inviter, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet et Cassie. »

Ch : « De quoi t'as peur ? »

S : « De rien. »

J : « Alors pourquoi les inviter ? »

S : « Pour fêter l'arrivée de Charly et Cathy. » dit elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

J : « Bien. »

S : « Je vais les appeler. Je peux utiliser ton téléphone, mon portable n'a plus de batterie. »

J : « Tu n'as pas à demander. Tu es maintenant ici chez toi. »

Sam déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack et partit à l'intérieur avec Cathy.

Ch : « Alors c'est ça votre arrangement ? »

J : « De quoi parles tu ? »

Ch : « Sam va venir vivre avec nous ? »

J : « Oui, mais tu ne dois en parler à personne. »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Charly, ici la règle de non fraternisation est toujours en vigueur. »

Ch : « C'est bon j'ai compris, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »

J : « Merci. »

C'est à ce moment là que Sam revint.

S : « C'est bon j'ai appelé tout le monde. »

J : « Alors, qui ne vient pas ? »

S : « Ils viennent tous, même Cassie. »

Ch : « Excuse moi Sam, mais qui est Cassie ? »

S : « La fille de Janet. »

Ch : « Mais encore ? »

S : « Je l'ai ramené d'une planète où sévissait le goa'uld Nirthi. »

Ch : « Cassandra ? »

S : « Oui, tu la connais ? »

Ch : « Très peu. Elle est morte peu de temps après que tu l'aies ramené sur terre, elle n'a pas survécu aux expériences qui ont été faites sur elle par ce goa'uld. »

S : « Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre. »

Ils dînèrent, puis vers les 22h00, Charly monta se coucher.

Ch : « Bon, moi je vais rejoindre Morphée. Bonne nuit. »

J & S : « Bonne nuit. »

S : « Je vais coucher Cathy. Je reviens. »

J : « Ne t'en fais pas je ne bouge pas. »

Sam conduit Cathy jusqu'à la chambre de Jack. Elle lui mit une couche propre, un pyjama et la coucha. Quand Sam regagna le salon, Jack fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée.

S : « A quoi penses tu ? »

J : « Oh, rien de spécial.. toi… les enfants… »

S : « Je vois. » dit elle en s'asseyant près de Jack.

Jack lui sourit et attira Sam tout contre lui. Les baisers commencèrent auxquelles s'ajoutèrent des caresses qui les faisaient frissonner. Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

J : « On s'arrête là pour ce soir, je crois que c'est mieux. » dit il tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Cathy qui dormait à poings fermés dans la chambre.

S : « Oui je le crois aussi. »

Sam se leva du lit.

J : « Mais où vas tu ? »

S : « Chercher mon sac. Il est resté dans l'entrée. J'aimerais bien y prendre mon pyjama. »

J : « Bien sûr, vas y ! »

Pendant que Sam allait chercher son sac, Jack lui alla se changer pour aller dormir. Quand Sam revint, elle vit Jack en caleçon avec un t-shirt US Army.

S : « Je peux squatter ta salle de bain ? »

J : « Je sais pas… tu as été sage ? »

Sam lui sourit et Jack lui indiqua la salle de bain.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une nuisette bleue sur elle. Jack la fixait intensément, ce qui fit rougir Sam. Jack sourit à la réaction de la jeune femme.

J : « Allez, au lit ! Demain, on a de la route à faire. »

Sam se glissa sous les couvertures , suivie quelques secondes plus tard de Jack. Ce dernier éteignait la lumière et Sam vint se blottir tout contre lui. Ils s'endormirent cette nuit là avec le sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment, ils furent réveillés par Cathy à 00h00 et à 5h00 du matin pour une petite pause biberon.

A 08h00, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

S : « Bon, alors en route. »

J : « Les autres nous rejoignent au chalet ? »

S : « Non, ils nous attendent à l'entrée de l'autoroute. »

Ils retrouvèrent les deux autres membres de SG-1, Janet et Cassandra vingt cinq minutes plus tard. Et c'est ainsi que tous firent route vers le chalet de Jack. Ils y parvinrent quatre heures plus tard.

S : « Oh Jack, c'est magnifique ! »

J : « Je te l'avais dit ! T'as jamais voulu me croire. »

Ch : « Ca fait du bien de se retrouver ici ! »

J : « Je te le fais pas dire. »

Cas : « Jack, c'est dans un trou ton chalet ! »

J : « Cassie, Cassie, Cassie… » dit il exaspéré. « C'est le but recherché. »

Ch : « Et puis le cadre est sympa et y a pleins de ballade à faire. »

Cas : « Ah oui ? »

Ch : « Oui ! Au fait, je me présente Charly O'Neill. Content de te connaître. »

Cas : « Moi c'est Cassandra Frasier, heureuse de te connaître. »

Les deux jeunes gens étaient comme scotchés. Ils ne parvenaient plus à détacher leurs regards, ce que, évidemment, n'appréciait pas Janet, mais faisait sourire Jack.

J : « Je vous propose de déjeuner, de ranger les valises et ensuite d'aller se balader. »

Tous : « OK ! »

Cat : « Reeeuuuhhh… »

S : « Même Cathy est d'accord. »

La petite souriait à Sam en se plongeant dans le regard saphir de sa mère.

Jack s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie.

J : « Allez toutes les deux, y en a qui ont faim ! » dit il doucement.

Jan : « Dites moi tous les deux, vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose ? »

J : « Allez savoir doc ! » dit Jack en partant avec Sam et Cathy.

D : « Là c'est sûr, on a loupé quelque chose. »

T : « C'est probable Daniel Jackson. »

Cas : « On verra bien. »

Et tous entrèrent dans le chalet de Jack.

J : « Autant vous le dire tout de suite, il n'y a que deux chambres, donc… »

Ch : « Camping ! »

J : « Ce que t'es doué mon fils. Je me demande de qui tu tiens ça ? »

Ch : « D'après ce que je sais, pas de toi. »

J : « Ca fait plaisir. »

Ch : « Je sais. »

Tous rirent à cette échange « O'Neillien ».

S : « Bon, un peu de sérieux, comment s'organise t-on ? »

J : « Mais c'est tout simple. »

S : « Tiens donc ? »

J : « Moi et Sam allons prendre ma chambre avec Cathy. »

D : « Ah oui ? »

S : « Nous n'avons pas le choix Daniel. Quand Cathy se réveille en plein milieux de la nuit, il faut qu'elle nous voie tous les deux ou elle hurle. »

Jan : « Bien sûr. » dit elle, ne croyant pas une seconde à l'explication donnée par Sam.

Cas : « Ensuite ? »

J : « Daniel et le doc dans la chambre d'ami. »

D & Jan : « Pourquoi ? »

Jack avait un large sourire.

Cas : « Il vous a vu ! »

J : « Eh oui ! D'ailleurs Daniel, la prochaine fois fermez correctement la porte de votre bureau. »

Tous sourirent.

Ch : « Ensuite ? »

J : « Cassie, Teal'c et toi, avez l'honneur de camper dans le salon. »

Cas : « Alors là je me sens plus ! Deux jours à dormir sur le plancher ! C'est trop d'honneur Jack ! » dit elle ironiquement.

Ch : « Au moins, on entendra pas ce qui se passe dans la chambre de ta mère ou dans celle de mon père. » lui murmura t-il, ce qui fit sourire Cassie.

J : « Tu disais Charly ? »

Ch : « Rien que tu aies besoin d'entendre. »

Le week-end se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Cassie et Charly ne se quittaient plus et passaient de nombreuses heures à discuter tous les deux.

Un soir…

Cas : « Charly ! Charly ! Réveilles toi ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! » dit elle en secouant Charly qui avait un sommeil agité.

Charly se réveilla en sursaut d'un coup.

Ch : « Désolé de t'avoir réveillée. »

Cas : « C'est rien. Tu veux en parler ? »

Charly aquièça.

Alors ils sortirent du chalet pour ne pas empêcher Teal'c de dormir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bord du lac avec un des sacs de couchage pour se tenir chaud. Charly se confia à Cassie : il lui parla de l'attaque mais aussi de sa vie. Cassie s'ouvrit aussi à Charly cette nuit là. Ainsi ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin au bord du lac tout en se tenant la main.

C'est dans cette position que Sam et Jack les trouvèrent, réveillés par Cathy. Ils sortirent du chalet et s'approchèrent des deux adolescents.

S : « Ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux. »

Jack aquièça et embrassa Sam.

??? : »Je le savais bien qu'on avait loupé quelque chose ! »

J : « Oh c'est pas vrai ! Bonjour Daniel, bien dormi ? »

D : « Très bien, mais n'essayer pas de noyer l'archéologue. Vous êtes ensemble ? »

S : « Qu'est ce que vous êtes observateur ! »

Ch & Cas : « Et bruyant ! » dirent ils en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

J : « Bien dormi tous les deux ? »

Charly et Cassie se regardèrent intensément.

Ch : « Très bien dormi. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui de Cassandra.

Jan : « Vous nous le dites si on vous gêne ! » dit elle en envoyant un regard noir à Charly qui lui faisait bien comprendre de garder ses distances par rapport à sa fille.

Cas : « En fait là oui, tu nous dérange ! »

Jan : « Cassandra ?!? » dit Janet étonnée par les propos de sa fille.

Ch : « Elle plaisantait Janet. » la rassura Charly.

D : « Bon les adolescents c'est bien marrant, mais revenons en aux adultes ! » dit Daniel tout content que Sam et Jack se soient enfin trouvés.

S : « Autant tout leur dire tout de suite on gagnera du temps ! Et puis on pourrait avoir besoin de leur aide. »

J : « Parce qu'on peut vraiment avoir besoin de Daniel ? »

S : « Jack ! » dit elle en souriant.

Finalement, Jack et Sam racontèrent à leurs amis comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et c'es ainsi que Sam apprit que Jack avait surpris sa discussion avec Janet.

D : « C'est merveilleux pour vous ! »

S : « Oui, mais rien ne doit donner le moindre soupçon au Général Hammond ou à l'Air Force. »

D : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Parce que nous aurions du mal à élever Cathy et Charly du fin fond d'une prison militaire. »

D : « En effet, ce serait plutôt difficile. »

D'un côté Sam et Jack étaient contents d'en avoir parlé à leurs amis, toutefois, ils avaient peur car en leur faisant partager leur secret ils pouvaient leur attirer des ennuis.

Pendant six mois, ils vécurent tranquillement.  
Un lundi matin, tout le monde était de retour à la base. Charly gardait Cathy en salle de repos, car il était en vacances. Tout SG-1 était en briefing avec le Général Hammond, quand la porte des étoiles s'activa.

J : « Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? »

H : « Aucune idée Colonel. Aucune équipe ne doit rentrer avant quatre heures. »

S : « C'est qu'il y a un problème alors. »

Tout SG-1 et le Général Hammond allèrent en salle de contrôle.

H : « Sergent, reçoit on un code d'identification ? »

S.S. : « Oui monsieur, c'est le code de la tok'râ. »

H : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

S.S. : « A vos ordres. »

Jack lança un regard à Sam empli de questions. Cette dernière haussa mes épaules ne sachant pas pourquoi la tok'râ venait.  
Jacob passa la porte.

H : « Jacob ! Bonjour ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

Jac : « Les goa'ulds. » dit il sérieusement.

J : « Bas ça alors ! Quelle surprise ! » dit Jack ironiquement.

Sam sourit : à chaque fois Jack réagissait de la même manière.

H : « Allons en salle de briefing. »

J : « Et nous mon Général ? » demanda Jack espérant pour une fois que la menace tok'râ ne s'abattrait pas sur lui et son équipe.

H : « Que croyez vous Colonel, je veux tout SG-1 immédiatement en salle de briefing. »

J : « Je savais que ça allait encore nous retomber dessus ! »

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis en salle de briefing…

H : « Alors Jacob, qui est l'ennemi à abattre cette fois ? »

Jac : « Anubis. » dit il fataliste.

??? : « NON !!! Pas encore lui ! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Charly serrant Cathy dans ses bras. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux la peur de revivre une nouvelle fois la perte des personnes qu'il aimait. Ce dernier était venu dire bonjour et avait entendu Jacob. Cathy devait sentir la peur de son frère car elle se mit à pleurer. Sam et Jack se levèrent comme un seul homme. Sam prit Cathy dans ses bras, qui était, elle, on ne peut plus contente de retrouver les bras protecteurs maternels. Jack, lui, s'avança vers son fils et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

J : « Calme toi ! »

Ch : « Non ! Il va encore te prendre à moi ! »

J : « Ca c'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Ch : « C'est déjà arrivé une fois. »

Jack devait reconnaître que son fils était aussi têtu que lui, comme quoi les chiens font pas des chats.

J : « Ca n'arrivera pas cette fois, je te le promets. »

Ch : « Tu ne peux pas promettre ce genre de chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Voyant bien que Jack n'arrivait à rien, Sam décida de s'en mêler.

S : « Charly ! Les choses sont différentes ici et tu le sais. Et si on te dit que tout se passera bien ! »

Ch : « Je ne veux pas vous revoir mourir une deuxième fois. »

S : « Je sais… ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous mesurons à Anubis, et nous en sommes toujours revenus. »

Charly n'ajouta rien et prit Sam dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de cet amour maternel que lui donnait Sam. Cette dernière répondit à l'étreinte du jeune homme sous l'œil attendri Jack. Cathy décida néanmoins d'y ajouter sa petite touche perso. N'appréciant que moyennement de devoir partager sa maman avec son frère, elle commença à s'agiter pour pousser Charly à se reculer. Ce que ce dernier fit, alors Charly se calma car elle avait à nouveau sa maman rien que pour elle.

Ch : « Hey ! Cathy t'abuse ! Et moi alors ? »

Le reste de SG-1, Hammond et Jacob n'avaient rien dit jusque là ne savant pas comment aider le couple à calmer Charly. Ils avaient assisté à ça et se sentaient presque de trop. Toutefois Jacob ne savait pas qui était ce jeune homme et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Jac : « Excusez moi ? »

Ch : « Oui Jacob ? »

Le tok'râ tiqua : comment pouvait il connaître ?

Jac : « Qui êtes vous ? Comment me connaissez vous ? »

Ch : « Je crois que c'est secondaire. Vous devriez vous occuper d'Anubis. »

S : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard papa. » Puis elle se tourna vers Charly. « Emmènes ta sœur dans mon labo tu veux ? Je vous rejoins à la fin du briefing. »

Ch : « OK Samy. »

S : «A tout à l'heure mon ange. » dit elle en embrassant Cathy sur le front.

J : « Ca va aller fils ? »

Ch : « Oui papa, ça va aller. Veuillez excuser mon intrusion Général Hammond. »

H : « Ce n'est rien Charly. »

Hammond regarda le jeune homme partir, espérant qu'il n'ait pas à revivre l'horreur qu'il avait connu dans sa réalité d'origine.

S : « Alors papa, quel est le problème avec Anubis ? »

Jac : « Il réunit en ce moment même une grande armée et toute une flotte de vaisseaux mères. Il nous faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne passe à l'offensive contre la Terre. »

J : « Je ne suis pas contre, mais comment ? »

Jac : « Il nous faut faire exploser sa flotte. » dit il comme si c'était une évidence.

J : « Bah tiens ! Comme si c'était si facile ! »

Jac : « Jack je sais ce que vous pensez, mais il nous faut agir vite, nous n'avons plus le choix ! »

D : « Et pourquoi la tok'râ n'y va pas ? »

J : « Excellente question Daniel. »

D : « Merci Jack. »

Jac : « Nous avons déjà fait des tentatives qui se sont toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants qui ont amené de nombreuses pertes au sein de la tok'râ. »

T : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que nous nous y parviendrons ? »

Jac : « L'instinct. Jusqu'à présent vous avez toujours trouvé le moyen de repousser tous les goa'ulds qui voulaient vous attaquer directement. »

J : « Evidemment, vous sous cet angle là ! »

Personne n'ajouta la moindre parole.

H : « Bien. J'assigne SG-1 et SG-3 à cette mission. Colonel O'Neill, vous prendrez le commandement de cette mission. Je vous ferai appeler dès que Jacob et moi aurons mis un plan sur pied. Reprenez vos activités jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rompez. »

J & S : « A vos ordres. »

S : « Papa, quand tu auras un instant, passe me voir dans mon labo. »

Jac : « D'accord. » dit il en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

Tout SG-1 quitta la salle de briefing alors que Jacob et Hammond essayaient d'élaborer un plan d'action.

Daniel partit retrouver Janet et Teal'c partit méditer.

Jack suivit Sam jusqu'à son labo, alors qu'ils allaient entrer…

??? : « Tu te sens mieux Charly ? » demanda une voix féminine.

Ch : « Oui, merci Cassie. » dit il en déposant n tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. « Dis moi ? »

Cas : « Oui ? »

Ch : « Pourquoi doit on se cacher ? On ne fait rien de mal que je sache ! »

Cas : « De notre point de vue non. De celui de tes parents non plus, mais ma mère… si elle l'apprend et qu'elle te choppe, tu ne survis pas ! »

Ch : « Très réjouissant le programme ! » dit il ironique en souriant.

Cas : « Bon je dois y aller. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Ch : « Oui. » dit il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Grâce à toi, je vais mieux. »

Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser et Cassie partit du labo. Jack et Sam qui s'étaient alors cachés pour ne pas être vu du jeune couple, décidèrent d'entrer.

S : « Nous revoilà ! »

Sam prit sa fille dans ses bras et toutes les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Sam avait l'impression que Cathy fouillait son âme lors de ces moments là. Jack les observait et sourit à cette scène, puis il se tourna vers son fils.

J : « Ca va ? »

Ch : « Oui ne t'en fais pas p'pa ! »

J : « Bien. »

Ch : « Quand partez vous ? »

S : « Nous ne le savons pas encore. »

Jack et Sam décidèrent de tout raconter à Charly, ils ne voulaient rien lui cacher de la situation. Sam répondait comme elle pouvait aux questions de Charly alors que Jack le rassurait lorsque Charly avait une vision trop pessimiste des choses. Ils parlèrent ainsi tous les trois pendant deux heures. Toutefois une personne surpris la fin de leur conversation et fut surprise de ce qu'elle entendait.

J : « Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. »

S : « Tu n'as plus de question ? »

Ch : « Sur la mission non, mais… »

J & S : « Mais quoi ? »

Ch : « C'est peut être pas le moment de poser cette question, mais c'est pas grave ! » dit il en se tournant vers Sam.

S : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu commence à me faire peur ! »

Ch : « Voilà Sam, je voudrais savoir si ça pose un problème si je t'appelle maman ? »

Sam fut surprise par la question de Charly. Alors elle se tourna vers sin compagnon qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire.  
S : « Ca ne pose aucun problème Charly. » dit elle émue.

Ch : « C'est vrai ? De vrai de vrai ? » demanda t-il à son père.

J : « De vrai de vrai. »

Ch : « C'est super ! Comme ça Cathy n'aura plus la priorité pour t'appeler maman ! »

Sam se tourna alors vers Jack pour lui confier Cathy.

J : « Viens voir papa mon cœur. »

Sam prit alors Charly dans ses bras.

S : « Je t'aime Charly, autant que si j'étais vraiment ta mère. »

Ch : « Moi aussi je t'aime… maman… »

Jack était ému par la magie du moment.

??? : « Maintenant je veux qu'on m'explique tout ! » dit cette personne sur un ton autoritaire.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir un Jacob encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

S : « Assieds toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

J : « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on vous laisse seul. »

S : « Non, reste ! Ca vaut mieux. »

Jacob s'impatientait grandement et n'appréciait pas du tout le regard de Jack sur sa fille unique.

Jac : « Alors ? »

Sam raconta alors à Jacob l'arrivée des enfants, et avec beaucoup d'appréhension, les liens qui unissaient les enfants à Jack et elle.  
Jacob écouta sa fille avec beaucoup d'attention. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, Jacob resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées.

S : « Papa, ça va ? »

Jac : « Donc, j'ai une petite fille ? »

S : « Oui. »

Jac : « Et c'est vous le père ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers Jack.

J : « Absolument. »

Jac : « Et est ce que ça a changé quelque chose ? »

S : « Par rapport à quoi ? »

Jac : « Sam, je ne suis plus tout jeune mais je suis loin d'être stupide, alors arrête de me prendre pour les derniers des imbéciles !

Sam se tourna vers Jack et ce dernier lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

S : « Nos relations ont évolué. »

Ch : « Et pas qu'un peu ! » ajouta Charly tout bas espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

Jac : « Comment ça pas qu'un peu ? »

Ch : « Oops ! » dit il en tournant la tête vers son père.

J : « Toi un jour, je vais t'apprendre à te taire ! »

Ch : « Je ne dirai qu'une chose pour ma défense : tu es mon père ! » dit il avec un grand sourire.

A cette réflexion, Sam essaya de ne pas exploser de rire à la vue de la tête que Jack faisait. Jacob souriait à la scène, mais se rappela qu'il attendait quand même quelques explications.

Jac : « Alors à quel point ça a évolué ? »

S : « Jack et moi vivons ensemble depuis l'arrivée des enfants. Nous vivons comme une vraie famille, et Jack et moi sommes un vrai couple. »

Aux dernières paroles de Sam un sourire naquît sur les lèvres de Jack. Ce sourire s'effaça immédiatement à la vue de l'œillade assassine que lançait Jacob.

Jac : « Vous savez ce qui peut arriver si vous êtes découverts tous les deux ? »

J : « Nous cherchons une solution Jacob. » dit Jack sérieusement.

Jacob resta silencieux un instant.

Jac : « Vous avez intérêt à trouver une solution rapidement. »

S : « Pourquoi ? »

Jac : « Parce qu'avec ce jeune homme, vous allez vous faire découvrir un jour ou l'autre. » dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

Ch : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

J : « Que tu l'ouvres trop ! »

Avant que Charly n'ait eut le temps de répliquer autre chose…

S : « STOP !!! Vous reprendrez cette discussion passionnante plus tard ! » dit elle d'un ton autoritaire.

J & Ch : « A vos ordres madame ! »

Jack baissa les yeux vers Cathy et vit cette dernière sourire.

J : « Tu pourrais compatir quand même ! Ta mère est encore en train de me martyriser ! »

Cat : « Reuuuhhh ! »

Ch : « Comment on doit le prendre à ton avis ? » demanda t-il à son père.

J : « Je ne sais pas ! »

Jacob sourit à la scène.

Jac : « Jack, au lieu de raconter des bêtises, donnez moi ma petite fille ! »

Jack confia Cathy à son grand père. Cette dernière fut méfiante face à cet « étranger ». Jacob fit luire ses yeux ce qui amusa la petite.

Ch : « Bah voilà ! » dit il tout à coup.

J : « Quoi ? »

Ch : « Le seul usage potable de la tok'râ : faire rire les bébés en faisant luire leurs yeux ! »

Jac : « Charly ? »

Ch : « Ouaip ? »

Jac : « Je vais être bon prince et je te laisse trente secondes d'avance. »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

Jac : « Pour aller te cacher avant que je ne laisse Selmac prendre le contrôle et te passer au mixeur ! »

Ch : « Papa, maman, appelez moi quand il ne sera plus dans le coin ! » dit il en quittant rapidement le labo de Sam.

Tous sourire à la réaction de Charly.

« SG-1 et le Général Carter sont attendus en salle de briefing. Je répète SG-1 et le Général Carter sont attendus en salle de briefing. »

C'est alors que Charly revint.

Ch : « Pouce ! Là ça compte pas ! » dit il en tournant vers Jacob et en prenant Cathy.  
Puis Charly repartit à vive allure en collant sa sœur tout contre lui.

Jac : « Vous n'avez pas fini de rire avec celui là ! »

Les deux parents sourirent, puis ils partirent tous les trois vers la salle de briefing.

**Salle de briefing** :

H : « Sg-1 vous partez dans deux heures pour le site Alpha. »

J : « Youppi ! » dit Jack peu emballé.

Alors Hammond et Jacob leur expliquèrent le déroulement de la mission. Jack fit quelques commentaires douteux, auxquels Sam rit.

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la salle de briefing, s'avança vers eux une Janet rouge de colère.

J : « Un problème doc ? »

Jan : « Faites en sorte que votre fils reste à distance de ma fille ! »

S : « Janet c'est de leur âge ! »

Jan : « Pas ce qui a failli se produire ! »

Sam se tourna vers Jack, ce dernier semblait consterné.

S : « Nous lui parlerons Janet, je te le promets ! »

Jan : « Vaudrait mieux ! » dit elle furieuse en tournant les talons.

S : « Va falloir lui apprendre la discrétion. »

J : « Et qu'on ne touche pas à Cassie quand le doc est dans le coin ! On dirait que je ne lui ai rien appris ! »

S : « Et qu'est ce que tu lui as appris ? »

J : « Humm… tu viens Sam, faut aller se préparer pour la mission. » dit il en partant rapidement.

S : « Jack ! reviens ici ! »

Mais ce dernier continua d'avancer rapidement vers les vestiaires. Sam se promit de lui tirer les vers du nez une fois qu'ils auraient achevé cette mission d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, SG-1 et Jacob étaient en salle d'embarquement.

H : « Faites attention à vous. » dit il de la salle de contrôle.

J : « Voyons mon Général ! Vous nous connaissez ! »

H : « C'est pour ça que je le dis Colonel. »

J : « Ca veut dire quoi ? » demanda t-il aux membres de son équipe.

T : « Vous n'apprécieriez pas la réponse O'Neill. » dit il en passant la porte des étoiles.

Et avant que Daniel ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit…

J : « Chut l'archéologue ! Où je parle de notre dernière mission que P8R-121 à Janet. »

Alors Daniel passa la porte des étoiles en bougonnant.

S : « T'as pas honte de le faire chanter avec cette histoire ? »

J : « Pas du tout ! »

S : « Jack, la population de cette planète l'avait forcé à boire une boisson hallucinogène. »

J : « Oui, je sais. Alors, imagine la tête du doc quand elle saura que le petit scarabée a fait un strip-tease pour une horde de femmes en furie… »

S : « Qui à ses yeux étaient toutes des doubles de Janet. »

Ils rirent et passèrent la porte des étoiles à leur tour.

Une fois arrivée sur le site Alpha, et la tok'râ leur donna des tenues de jaffa pour se fondre dans la masse.

J : « Pourquoi faut il se déguiser en boite de conserve ? »

Personne ne prêta attention aux paroles de Jack.  
Une fois que tous étaient costumés, ils passèrent à nouveau la porte des étoiles pour se rendre sur la planète où Anubis et son armée se trouvaient. Ils montèrent prudemment, en se mêlant à d'autres jaffas, dans un des vaisseaux mères d'Anubis. Sam commença alors à bidouiller le tableau de commande et à programmer son auto-destruction, ce qui conduirait aussi à une explosion en chaîne des différents vaisseaux d'Anubis. Une fois qu'elle eut tout programmé, et que quelques jaffas furent envoyés « ad patres », elle demanda :

S : « Comment on rentre à la maison ? » Grand silence… « Ne me répondez pas tous en même temps ! » dit elle ironique.

J : « Déjà on sort de ce vaisseau sans se faire tuer et ensuite on avise. »

Non sans mal et sans morts du côté des méchants, ils regagnèrent la porte des étoiles.

S : « Et maintenant ? On ne peut pas aller sur le site Alpha, si quelqu'un voit les coordonnées, ils sont fichus d'aller là bas. »

D : « Alors, on va sur une planète du genre P7X-777 et de là on s'arrange pour gagner une planète alliée. » dit Daniel en voyant leur boîtier d'identification en morceau.

J : « P7X-777 ? » demanda t-il à Sam.

S : « C'est une planète recensée par SG-11 où il n'y a personne. Et de là on va où ? »

T : « Nous pourrions nous rendre sur Hack'tyl ? » suggéra Teal'c.

J : « Et pourquoi Hack'tyl ? » demanda Jack un grand sourire aux lèvres.

D : « Fichez lui la paix ! » dit il lui aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam avait composé les coordonnées de P7X-777, tout en dissimulant un sourire. Le vortex s'ouvrit et ils partirent rapidement avant de se faire choper par les jaffas qui étaient dans le coin ou de passer sur le grill avec leur beau feu d'artifice.

Une fois arrivé sur Hack'tyl, Teal'c marcha d'un pas assuré vers Ishta et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière serra fort son compagnon contre elle, profitant du fait de tenir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour échanger un tendre baiser.

S : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi il tenait à venir sur Hack'tyl. » dit elle tout bas.

D & J : « Hein ? »

S : « Vous n'étiez pas au courant de la manière dont avait évolué leur relation ? » demanda t-elle innocemment.

D & J : « Non ! »

S : « Ah ! »

Ils se sourirent.

??? : « Daniel ? »

D : « Nessa ! » dit il en se retournant.

N : « Comment allez vous ? »

D : « Bien, merci et toi ? »

Daniel partit discuter avec Nessa un moment, alors que Teal'c disparaissait avec Ishta dans la tante de cette dernière. Il ne restait plus que Jack et Sam.

S : « Et nous on fait quoi ? »

J : « On va se balader un peu. » dit il sur un ton coquin en prenant Sam par la taille.

S : « Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »

J : « C'est une excellente idée. » dit il en déposant un petit bisou sur le nez de Sam.

Ils se sourirent et s'éclipsèrent rapidement du camp pour un peu d'intimité.

Trois heures plus tard, Jack et Sam revinrent . Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient devant la porte des étoiles.

D : « Vous étiez perdus ? »

J : « Oh que non ! » dit Jack une lueur dans le regard.  
Sam roufit.

D : « On rentre à la maison ? »

J : « Oh que oui ! »

Ils utilisèrent le code d'Hack'tyl pour rentrer au SG-C.

Tous furent heureux de voir SG-1 de retour, surtout Charly.

J : « Nous t'avions bien dit que nous reviendrions. »

Ch : « Oui. » dit il ému.

H : « Alors SG-1, cette mission ? »

T : « Une franche réussite Général. »

H : « Infirmerie et débriefing dans deux heures. »

S & J : « A vos ordres. »

J : « Charly ? »

Ch : « Ouais ? »

J : « Faut qu'on parle tous les deux ! »

Ch : « A propos de quoi ? »

S : « Cassandra. »

Ch : « Le doc est venue vous parler ? »

J : « Je dirais plutôt qu'on s'est fait jeter par le doc. »

Ch : « Oups ? »

S : « Oui oups ! »

Tous sourirent et partirent dans l'antre de Janet.

**Quelques semaines plus tard** :

J : « Dis moi t'en as pas assez de bidouiller ton réacteur à naqquaddah ? » demanda t-il en déposant un tendre baiser dans le cou de Sam.

S : « Non. » dit elle en se collant à son amant. « Quand j'aime quelque chose, je ne lâche jamais. »

J : « Heureux de l'entendre. » dit il en forçant la jeune femme à se tourner vers lui pour passer un moment câlin avec elle.

Alors que les baisers allaient bon train.

??? : « Colonel, vous pensez pouvoir survivre si vous vous décollez du Major pendant quelques secondes ? »

S & J : « Général ? »

H : « Merci. Major, avez vous terminé le rapport sur les dernières modifications que vous apportez à la porte des étoiles ? »

S : « Euh… oui… » dit elle en s'écartant de Jack pour attraper un dossier qu'elle tendit au Général Hammond.

H : « Merci. » dit il en tournant les talons.

J : « Euh, mon Général ? »

H : « Oui Colonel ? »

J : « Pour ce que vous avez vu… »

H : « De quoi avez vous peur Colonel ? » dit il avec un sourire.

S : « Mon Général ? »

H : « Connaissez vous le règlement ? »

J & S : « Oui. »

H : « Le règlement interne à la base. Apparemment non ! » dit il en quittant le labo de Sam.

Jack et Sam se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas les paroles du Général.

J : « Je potasse le règlement, tu finis tes expériences. Retrouve moi dans mes quartiers dès que tu peux. » dit il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam pour ensuite partir en courant vers ses quartiers.

Trois heures plus tard, Sam arriva dans les quartiers de Jack, ayant achevé ses expériences.

S : « Alors ? »

J : « On se pourrit la vie depuis le début pour rien ! »

S : « Hein ? »

J : « La loi de non fraternisation n'a jamais eut cour dans cette base. »

S : « Jack si c'est une blague, je te jure qu'elle n'est pas drôle ! » le menaça t-elle.

J : « Sam, tu m'as déjà entendu plaisanter sur ce sujet ? »

S : « Non. » dut elle admettre.

Alors Sam sauta dans les bras de Jack. Alors que les baisers commençaient à devenir enflammés…

« Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Je répète le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter sont attendus dans le bureau du Général Hammond. »

J : « Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais la paix à la fin ! »

Sam ne dit rien, elle embrassa Jack et le tira par la main vers le bureau du Général Hammond.

S : « Vous vouliez nous voir mon Général ? »

H : « Alors ? Vous connaissez le règlement interne de cette base maintenant ? »

S & J : « Oui mon Général. »

H : « Bien. »

S : « Alors monsieur, pourquoi cette mise en scène pour l'était civil des enfants à leur arrivée ? »

H : « Apparemment certaines choses n'étaient pas encore réglées entre vous. Et puis de toute façon, nous étiez sensés lire le règlement il y a bien longtemps. Maintenant rompez. »

S & J : « A vos ordres. »

**Cinq ans plus tard** :

Le cauchemar de Janet allait bientôt devenir réalité : Cassandra allait épouser Charly. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa fille ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un O'Neill.

Une petite fille de quatre ans et demie aux yeux bleus vint vers elle.

??? : « Maman, à quoi tu penses ? »

Jan : « A rien Marie. »

M : « C'est pas bien de mentir maman ! C'est toi qui l'a dit ! »

Janet sourit devant la perspicacité de sa fille.

Jan : « Je pensais au mariage de ta sœur. »

M : « Pourquoi il faut que Cassie elle se marie ? »

Jan : « Tu ne veux pas qu'elle se marie ? » La petite fille fit un signe négatif de la tête énergiquement. « Pourquoi ? »

M : « Parce qu'elle va s'en aller de la maison . »

Jan : « Marie, ta sœur aime Charly, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'épouse et qu'elle va vivre avec lui. »

M : « Alors elle ne m'aime plus ? »

Jan : « Allons ! Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Ta sœur t'aime ! Mais elle est adulte maintenant, et elle doit vivre sa vie. »

M : « Aaahhh !!! D'accord ! »

Marie embrassa sa mère et repartit jouer.

En parlant à sa fille, Janet avait admis pourquoi sa fille se mariait et quittait la maison : elle était tombée amoureuse d'un jeune homme bien, qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, Cassandra était devenue adulte maintenant.

??? : « Tu sais, elle aurait pu épouser quelqu'un de pire que Charly… du genre… Anubis ! »

Jan : « Daniel, mon chéri, ton humour est encore plus pitoyable que celui du futur beau père de Cassie. »

D : « Chérie, ça fait pratiquement six ans que Charly et Cassie ne se quittent plus ! Ca devait arriver un jour où l'autre. »

Jan : « Mouais… » dit elle peu convaincue par l'argumentation de son mari.

D : « Dis moi, de quoi parlais tu avec notre délicieuse enfant ? »

Jan : « De Cassie. »

D : «Ah oui? »

Jan : « Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Cassie devait quitter la maison. »

D : « Et que lui as tu répondu ? »

Jan : « Je lui ai dit que sa sœur était amoureuse et qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie avec celui qu'elle aimait. »

Daniel embrassa son épouse pour la féliciter d'avoir enfin admis l'évidence. Ils continuèrent gentiment de se câliner jusqu'à ce que des pleurs se fassent entendre.

Jan : « Ca, c'est ta progéniture ! » dit elle en se levant.

D : « Je vais y aller. »

Jan : « Non. Moi je m'occupe de Nicolas et de Samuel, et toi, tu surveilles Marie et Phoebe. » dit elle en désignant les deux petites filles.

Janet et Daniel se sont mariés quelques semaines après la mission contre Anubis. Janet était alors enceinte de deux mois et demie. Six mois plus tard, elle mit au monde la petite Marie, à la joie de Daniel. Deux ans plus tard, arriva Phoebe. Et, un an et demie plus tard venais le tour des jumeaux, Nicolas et Samuel. Janet et Daniel avaient décidé de s'arrêter là niveau progéniture. Ils ne pensaient pas en avoir autant aussi rapidement, mais ils ne regrettaient en rien la présence de leurs schtroumphs.

D : « Dites les filles, ou est votre sœur ? » demanda t-il en s'approchant de deux petites.

P : « Phone. »

M : « Avec Charly. »

D : « ENCORE ?!? Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils se sont appelés hier soir ! » Les petites regardèrent leur père en souriant. « Les filles, vous ne bougez pas de là, papa revient tout de suite. »

M : « Oui papa. »

P : « Oki ! »

D : « CASSANDRA JACKSON !!! RACCROCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE TELEPHONE !!! » hurla t-il. « Je paie déjà le mariage, alors il est hors de question que je paie en plus les notes de téléphone ! » dit il en entrant dans la maison.

Cas : « Chéri, fait que je te laisse ou mon père va finir pas ameuter tout le quartier. Je t'aime. » dit elle juste avant de raccrocher.

Du côté O'Neill… 

S : « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

Ch : « Cassie et Daniel. »

S : « Je vois. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu le doudou de Jack junior ? »

Ch : « L'horreur qu'il traîne partout ? Non, pas récemment. Pourquoi ? »

S : « Parce que ton frère le cherche partout et qu'il est en train de me mettre un souk pas croyable dans la maison pour le retrouver. »

Ch : « Je vais le voir. »

S : « Merci. Où est Cathy ? »

Ch : « Avec papa dans le jardin. » dit il en quittant le salon pour voir son frère.

Sam se dirigea alors vers le jardin où elle trouva l'amour de sa vie et Cathy.

J : « Attention, t'es prête ? »

Cat : « Oui papa. » dit elle en tenant fermement une batte de base-ball.

Jack lança une balle à sa fille t cette dernière frappa la balle de toutes ses forces, mais la balle n'avait pas pris la trajectoire voulue et la belle vint frapper Jack dans une partie intime de son anatomie qu'il préfère que l'on traite avec douceur. Alors Jack s'écroula au sol.

Cat : « Oups ! J'ai mal visé ? » demanda t-elle à son père.

Sam vint près de son mari.

S : « Chéri ça va ? » demanda t elle.

J : « T'as vraiment des questions stupides parfois ! »

Cat : « J'ai mal visé papa ? »

J : « Un peu trop bas ! »

S : « Ma chérie, vu le strike que tu viens de faire, tu devrais te mettre au booling… » dit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

J : « Sam, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Ch : « Maman !!! »

S : « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers la maison.

Ch : « Cheyenne est encore allez dire coucou à la chienne des voisins et Megan a besoins d'une couche propre. »

S : « Tu as retrouvé le doudou de Jack ? »

Ch : « Oui, ça c'est réglé ! »

J : « Je m'occupe du chien, occupe toi de ta fille. » dit il en se relevant.

S : « Pourquoi pas le contraire ? »

J : « Parce qu'apparemment elles ont juré ma perte ! » dit il en fixant Cathy.

Cat : « Quoi qu'il raconte ? J'ai pas compris ! » dit elle en se tournant vers Sam.

S : « C'est rien chérie. Papa raconte des bêtises ! »

Cat : « D'accord. »

S : « Va rejoindre tes frères. »

Cathy alla embrasser son père pour se faire pardonner et courut ensuite vers la maison rejoindre Charly et Jack junior, suivie de près par sa mère.

Après avoir récupéré le chien une nouvelle fois et avoir dit, encore une fois, que ça n'arriverait plus, Jack repartit avec son gros toutou vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il entra, Sam et les enfants étaient dans le salon en train de rire.

J : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda t-il en entrant dans le salon.

S : « Rien de spécial mon chéri, tes fils racontaient des bêtises. »

J : « J'aurais besoin d'une précision Sam. »

S : « Alors quand on les félicite ce sont tes fils, et quand ils racontent des trucs douteux ce sont miens c'est ça ? »

S : « Oui. » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

J : « Comment ça oui ? »

S : « Bon, Charly en route ! » dit elle pour changer de sujet.

Ch : « Pour aller où ? »

J & Cat : « Mauvaise réponse ! » dirent ils en voyant le regard noir de Sam.

S : « Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi que tu aies en face et non Cassie et Janet. »

Charly lança un regard implorant à son père pour obtenir une explication.

J : « Tu dois aller faire faire les dernières retouches à ton uniforme pour le mariage, ensuite vous avez rendez vous avec le traiteur. »

Ch : « Je l'avais complètement oublié ! »

Cat : « Tu te fais vieux ! » dit elle en venant vers lui. « Dis Charly, quand tu seras rentré, tu pourras jouer au base-ball avec moi ? » lui demanda t-elle en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

Ch : « Bien sûr assura t-il à sa petite sœur. »

La petite, toute contente, embrassa son frère sur la joue, et repartit jouer dans le jardin.

J : « T'aurais pas du accepter ! »

Ch : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Parce que si tu veux avoir des enfants un jour, jouer avec ta sœur au base-ball n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! »

Sam rit et elle partit avec Charly.

**Deux semaines plus tard** :

Cassandra et Charly se dirent oui sous l'œil bien veillant de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Charly portait son uniforme de gala, car à présent il avait intégré l'air force, à la plus grande joie de Jack. Cassandra, quant à elle, portait une magnifique robe de mariée. La jeune femme était radieuse.

Ils échangèrent leurs vœux, et tous étaient gagnés par l'émotion qui se dégageait de ce moment.

Au moment où le prêtre dit _« si quelqu'un a des motifs valables de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »_, Daniel prit les deux mains de son épouse dans les siennes pour éviter que cette dernière ne se lève et s'attire les foudres de Cassie.

Alors Cassandra et Charly échangèrent un doux baiser.

Prêtre : « Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Charles O'Neill. »

Tous applaudirent.

**Cinq ans plus tard** :

Un pick-up entra rapidement sur le parking de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs. Deux militaires en sortirent et coururent en toute hâte vers l'accueil des urgences.

??? & ???2 : « Où sont elles ? »

Infirmière : « Qui donc ? »

??? & ???2 : « Nos épouses. » dirent ils comme si c'était une évidence.

Inf : « Leurs noms ? »

??? & ???2 : « O'Neill. »

Inf : « Oh oui ! La belle mère et la belle fille ! Suivez moi ! »

Comme vous vous en êtes doutés, ces deux hommes ne sont autres que Jack et Charly.

**Dans une chambre de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs** :

S : « Cassie, surveille ta respiration sinon tu vas t'épuiser trop vite ! » dit elle en tenant la main de sa belle fille.

C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent Jack et Charly quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Ch : « Tu va bien ? » demanda t-il en se précipitant vers son épouse.

Cas : « Ca va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Sam était là pour me guider ! Et puis de toute façon je n'aurais pas accouché sans toi ! » dit elle en lui offrant un tendre sourire.

J : « Et toi ça va ? » demanda t-il à son épouse.

S : « Ne t'en fais pas, moi c'est pas pour tout de suite. » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

Et oui, Cassie n'est pas la seule à être enceinte. Sam aussi attend un heureux évènements, et elle est presque à terme. Cette grossesse n'était pas du tout programmée, ils ne pensaient avoir un autre enfant, mais la nature en avait décidé autrement.

??? : « Excusez moi ! »

Cas : « Rebonjour Docteur. »

Doc : « Alors Madame O'Neill comment vous sentez vous ? »

Cas : « Déchirée. »

Doc : « C'est normal. »

Cas : « Si vous le dites. »

Doc : « Et vous Madame O'Neill ? » dit il en se tournant vers Sam.

S : « Ca peut aller, si ce n'est cette petite douleur dans les reins. »

Doc : « Bien, venez ave moi. »

S : « Quoi ?!? Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine !!! » protesta t-elle.

Doc : « Excusez moi, mais c'est moi le médecin, et je me sentirai plus rassuré si je vous examinais. »

J : « Sam écoute donc le bon docteur ! »

S : « D'accord. »

J : « Je t'accompagne. »

S : « Non, ce n'est pas la peine reste avec les enfants. ! je reviens vite ! »

Jack aquièça de mauvaise grâce et regarda partir sa merveilleuse épouse. C : « T'inquiète, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. » dit il pour rassurer son père.

J : « Oui… »

Cas : « OOOHHH !!! »

Ch : « Quoi ?!? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il paniqué.

J : « Calme toi Charly ! C'est juste une contraction. » dit il amusé par le comportement de son fils, puis il se tourna vers Cassie « Expire à fond Cassie. »

Cas : « Merci Jack. Dis moi, vous avez réussi à joindre mes parents ? »

J : « Oui, ne t'en fais ils sont en route ! Mais, tu sais il leur faut du temps pour revenir de Washington D.C., même s'ils ont pu prendre un avion tout de suite. »

Cas : « Oui, tu as raison. »

Doc : « Excusez moi Monsieur O'Neill ? »

J & Ch : « Oui. »

Doc : « Non, juste vous Monsieur O'Neill. » dit il en désignant Jack.

J : « Oui ? »

Doc : « Je peux vous parler dans le couloir s'il vous plaît ? »

J : « Bien sûr. » Puis il se tourna vers le couple « Je reviens. »

Puis Jack suivit le médecin dans le couloir.

J : « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Doc : « On est en train d'installer votre épouse dans une chambre. »

J : « Non, non, non, non, non ! Ma belle fille est en train d'accoucher, et ma femme, qui est l'élément calme de notre couple… »

Doc : « Est en train de passer une blouse. » le coupa le médecin.

J : « Vous êtes sûr ? Parce qu'on est des champions des fausses alertes dans la famille ! »

Doc : « Je viens de la faire mettre sous monitoring fœtal, et le col commence à se dilater. »

J : « Ouh la ! »

Doc : « Allez rejoindre va femme, elle va avoir besoin de vous. Je vais prévenir votre fils et sa femme. »

J : « Merci. »

Une infirmière conduit Jack à la chambre où se trouvait Sam.

J : « Hey ! » dit il en entrant.

S : « Hey ! »

J : « Ca va ? »

S : « Mouais… »

J : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

S : « C'est pas le moment Jack ! »

J : « Apparemment si ! Allez ma chérie, tout ira bien. Et puis Charly est avec Cassie maintenant. »

S : « Oui, tu as aaahhh !!! »

J : « Contraction ? » demanda t-il en prenant la main de sa femme.

S : « Oui… c'est passé. »

J : « Bien. »

S : « Oh Jack, je n'ai même pas fini ma valise!"

J : « Ce n'est pas grave ! » lui dit avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Sam.

Après plusieurs heures de déchirure, Sam fut sortie de sa chambre pour la salle de travail.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'ascenseur ave Jack à ses côtés…

S : « Cassie ? »

Cas : « Salut Sam ! »

Ch : « C'est le moment ? » demanda t-il en désignant sa mère.

J : « Oui, et toi ? »

Ch : « Aussi. »

Tout ce petit monde fut emmené dans la même salle de travail.

Jack et Charly se firent insultés, brisés les mains et interdits de câlin pour un bon moment.

Doc : « Mes félicitations Monsieur O'Neill, vous avez une belle petite fille. » dit il à Charly.

Charly prit alors sa fille dans ses bras.

Ch : « Salut Célya ! » dit il ému en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. « Merci Cassie. » dit il en embrassant sa femme.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un arriva tel un ouragan dans la salle de travail.

Jan : « Cassie ! » hurla t-elle en entrant.

Cas : « Maman !!! Regarde comme elle est belle ! »

Jan : « Elle est magnifique ! » dit elle en regardant ému le petite bout de choux.

Cas : « Où est papa ? »

Jan : « Il est en train de s'expliquer avec des policiers pour une histoire de feu rouge et de priorités que j'aurais grillés. » dit elle en ne quittant pas la petite Célya des yeux qui à présent était dans les bras de sa mère.

Doc : « Félicitation pour vos jumeaux Monsieur O'Neill. » dit il en s'adressant à Jack.

J : « Merci. » dit il en contemplant Jacob et Elisabeth, endormis dans les bras de leur mère.

Deux heures plus tard, le reste de SG-1, ainsi que tous les proches, vinrent dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants.

L'arrivée de Charly au SG-C plus de dix ans plus tôt avait permis à beaucoup de choses de se débloquer et avait surtout permis à chacun de trouver sa chacune sans avoir peur de l'avenir.

**Fin.**

Amen ! je l'ai fini ! Je n'y croyais plus !  
voilà encore une petite pensée pour Célya qui me manque tous les jours.  
Envoyez moi un petit mail, histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous pouvez être sûr que j'y répondrai !  
Merci de l'avoir lu !

bientôt !  
Dinou


End file.
